Concurso de teatro
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: La idea de realizar una obra de teatro para San Valentín por imposición de su instituto no les parecía una mala idea del todo, sobre todo con el posible intento de asesinato, pero si los papeles van al azar no será tan sencillo,... especial San Valentín Karmagisa
1. Chapter 1

**Hooooola mis queridos lectores, ya pronto es San Valentín, ¿estáis enamorados?, ¿alguien se enamoró de vosotros?, ¿celebráis estás cosas?, yo las celebro escribiendo fics, sobre todo ahora que más o menos estoy libre ^^ AVISO IMPORTANTE este fic tendrá más de un capítulo y aunque sea un especial San Valentín puede que se alargue a más de la fecha, siempre y cuando os guste la idea ya que no he visto nada parecido escrito (tampoco me he puesto a leer la vida), en mi mente la idea es bastante interesante, sino os gusta la guardaré para mi deleite y si os gusta encantada la publicaré.**

 **Una vez que he dado todas las explicaciones.., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si estudias, escribes, lees y haces un poco de vida a mis horas n.n aquí os traigo la primera parte de esta partícular tragicomedia (?), ya lo entenderéis cuando lleguéis al final..**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta peculiar historia no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Yütsei Matsui, pero yo se los cojo prestados (?)**

 **CAP 1: LA OBRA DE TEATRO**

El instituto, madrugar, pasar frío y soportar largas horas y horas de clases, deberes y exámenes, no es que lo odiase, le parecía en parte interesante, sobre todo ese año, desde la aparición de aquella criatura su vida y la de todos sus compañeros de clase había dado un giro de 360º, no sólo aprenderían cosas cotidianas de una clase normal de 3º, además tendrían que matar a su profesor, esa idea no le desagradaba, pero llegar temprano y que ese sujeto apareciese con los tentáculos completamente rosas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo..., le daba mucho que pensar.

-Nagisa, ¿por qué se pone de ese color?,_le preguntaba Karma recostado en la mesa desde detrás, quien al igual que todos lo observaban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, es el color que pone cuando..,_iba a seguir explicando cuando un grito de su profesor lo interrumpió.

-¡YA PRONO ES SAN VALENTÍN!,_gritaba emocionado Koro-sensei, dando un buen susto a más de uno de sus alumnos que ahora lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER CON LAS CLASES?!,_preguntaron a coro la mayoría de la clase 3ºE.

-No os acordáis, nos obligan a hacer esa maldita obra de teatro,_les recordaba Karma, que dejaba de prestar atención por minutos,_al parecer eso le emociona porque cree que igual así puede formar alguna pareja dentro de clase.

Todos captaron el mensaje de Akabane al vuelo, quería un romance en clase a cualquier precio casi, lo movía el cotilleo.

-¡No solo se trata de eso Karma!,_lo regañó llamando la atención de todos al escribir el título de la obra en la pizarra y distintos puestos para su designación tapados con tablas y líneas entrecruzadas que enmarcaban espacios en blanco,_como asesinos tenéis que ser capaces de actuar y meteros en cualquier situación, por ejemplo, vuestra profesora Irina es capaz de meterse en el papel de una chica inocente, sin embargo,_iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el "es una bitch" de alguno de sus alumnos,_digamos que no tiene nada de inocente, interpretar otros papeles os servirá para el engaño, por eso..., ¡lo haremos por sorteo!,_les explicaba feliz.

-Romeo y Julieta, todos los años la clase E y la clase A representan la misma obra, es un espectáculo de humillación,_se quejaba Terasaka.

-Puede ser divertido, además, nos puede servir para cargarnos esa cosa, ¿no?, hay mucho dinero en juego Terasaka,_le recuerda rápidamente Rio apagando su queja.

-Muy buena idea Nakamura, os puede servir como intento de asesinato,_el rostro de su profesor paso rápidamente de rosa a amarillo con franjas verdes,_y mientras os lo pasarás bien y probaréis cosas nuevas,_de nuevo su rostro tomo un rostro rosado que recibió un cuchillo por parte de Karma,_¡Karma es importante, no hagas eso en clase!,_lo regaña con velocidad.

-Se supone que estamos aquí para matarlo, tendremos que aprovechar la mínima ocasión, además, como vamos a hacer un intento de asesinato delante de todo el instituto, olvida que su existencia es un secreto de estado,_internamente toda la clase le aplaudió mientras lo miraban con cierta admiración era un importante detalle a tener en cuenta.

-No podré ver a mis alumnos actuar en directo,_lloraba deprimido con su color amarillo habitual.

-Ya se ha vuelto a deprimir,_lo miraba con cierta lástima Isogai.

-La verdad es que da un poco de pena, pero Karma tiene razón, no podemos disparar ni hacer nada delante de toda la escuela,_razonaba Okuda.

-¿Cómo haremos entonces el intento de asesinato, Koro-sensei?,_preguntaba inocentemente Hinano.

-¿Qué tal si me representáis la obra solo a mi y en exclusiva?,_les pregunto, o mas bien les suplicó.

-Yo creo que es buena idea, de todas formas no deberíamos de desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad, ¿no os parece?,_la siempre dulce Kanzaki hizo que todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo con ella, ya que tal y como les decía una oportunidad, era una oportunidad.

-Muy bien ahora sortearemos qué función os toca a cada uno,_anunciaba el pulpo con su tono rosado y agitando sus tentáculos con emoción.

-Koro-sensei, tenemos una duda,_le preguntaba Nagisa, que junto con otros alumnos más había estado debatiendo.

-Dime Nagisa, ¿os pasa algo?,_preguntaba mientras seguía con su alegre humor y balanceo.

-Si es a sorteo cualquier personaje, eso quiere decir, ¿que a los chicos nos puede tocar hacer de chicas y a las chicas les puede tocar hacer de chicos?,_preguntó en voz alta una duda general, muy necesaria de resolver.

-¡Por supuesto!,_ilumino su cara con el característico círculo rojo de aprobación.

Después de unos segundos de asimilación la clase estalló en quejas, mayoritariamente por parte de los chicos, pero no menos de las chicas, algunos no querían actuar, otros no querían hacer papeles masculinos o femeninos, el único que no se alteraba era Karma, que no veía como salir de esa situación, ya que a fin de cuentas se trataba de hacer justamente eso.

-No me parece justo, si lo hace así dependeremos mucho del azar, cada uno tiene una habilidad, así no podremos aprovecharla,_se quejaba Maehara.

-Es cierto, dependiendo del azar nuestras posibilidades de éxito se reducirían en un 60%,_informaba Ritsu.

El resto de la clase se dedicaba a dispararle o a quejarse en voz alta sin mayor argumento que el de proporcionar apoyo a sus compañeros con un "tiene razón" o "eso es injusto".

-¡Parad, parad!,_les ordena para quitarles rápidamente las pistolas,_os las devolveré al final de clase,_les informó una vez que se hizo el silencio,_se que os parece injusto y que muchos de vosotros tiene grandes habilidades como por ejemplo Fuwa y Mimura serían muy buena en los arreglos de guión o Sugaya bueno con decorado y disfraces, pero se trata de que fomentéis el trabajo en equipo y mejoréis habilidades, quizás sois buenos en cosas que no creíais o no habíais probado,_les explicaba con calma para ponerse rosa,_además siempre podréis ensayar y ayudaros los unos a los otros,_les recordaba sin dejar de mover los tentáculos emocionado.

-Se le va la pinza,_dice Terasaka.

-Creo que eso de que la obra sea por San Valentín le afecta bastante,_lo apoya Muramatsu.

-Lo pongamos como lo pongamos tiene su parte de razón, tanto si nos gusta como si no, ¿Karma se te ocurre como debatirlo?,_le pregunta Kataoka como última esperanza, nadie era mejor en el arte de la manipulación y del engaño que el pelirrojo.

-Nada, lo mires como lo mires, aunque lo hiciéramos a nuestro modo, lo plantea de una forma en la que parece que no aprenderemos nada, no nos queda otra que seguirle la corriente,_suspira sin muchas ganas, solo cruzaba los dedos por que le tocase cualquier trabajo inútil del que poder librarse con facilidad, hacer una representación de teatro era lo que menos le apetecía, menos aún de esa obra.

Si Karma no podía arreglar eso, nada los libraba del juego que Koro-sensei se había sacado de la manga, solo rezaba al dios que le ayudase a librarse de obtener un papel femenino, ya tenía bastante con su madre y con su apariencia andrógina o con Nakamura y Karma travistiéndolo cada vez que podían, así que si le tocaba interpretar que fuese un chico, sino se encargaría de la decoración, cualquier cosa menos una chica.

La clase suspiró y accedió a las órdenes de su profesor, por orden de lista se fueron levantando uno a uno, escribiendo su nombre en el hueco que decidieran en la pizarra.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas quejado Karma,_le dice con un tono rosa.

-No me gusta la idea, si es lo que preguntas, pero si sirve para que te asesinemos no me voy a oponer,_le dice para atacarlo rápidamente con el cuchillo.

-Sigue manteniendo ese instinto,_le felicita.

Poco a poco fueron escogiendo un lugar, fuese cual fuese sería totalmente al azar y no les quedaba otra que aceptar su cruel destino.

-Nagisa, no te preocupes,_le puso un tentáculo en el hombro con su tono rosa,_seguro que aunque vayas de chica no se notará la diferencia, seguro que lo haces genial,_le asegura.

Nagisa suspira y pone su nombre en el hueco que hay al lado de Karma, primero está más cerca, segundo le da cierta seguridad que sus nombres estén juntos y tercero, a quien iba a engañar, aunque fuera en un detalle tan minúsculo, ver su nombre junto al de Akabane le encantaba, Karma le gustaba desde primero, estaba enamorado de él y el distanciamiento que habían sufrido lo había dejado tocado, así que ahora eso de hablar y estar con él cada vez que no se saltaba las clases lo ponía de buen humor, hacía que su casa fuera un infierno menos pesado.

El demonio de la clase 3ºE era muchas cosas, pero despistado no entraba dentro de su descripción y el detalle de que Shiota escribiera su nombre al lado del suyo le llamo especialmente la atención, por algún motivo le gustaba, es más puede que el peliazul fuera uno de los motivos por los que iba a clase con mayor frecuencia, además sabía muy bien porque se había alejado de él en primero y ya había tenido tiempo suficiente como para tenerlo claro, estaba completamente enamorado de él, de todas sus facetas, de su sonrisa, de su delicadeza y de su instinto innato para el asesintato.

Ambos sin saberlo estaban de acuerdo en un par de cosas, la primera que sus nombres se veían muy bien juntos, la segunda que estaban enamorados del contrario y la tercera, que tenían un gran y profundo miedo a no ser correspondidos, hasta el punto de nos ser capaces ni de confesarse.

-Muy bien Itona es el último, ahora vamos a descubrir que os toco a cada uno, empezaremos por los protagonistas,_dijo animado de color rosa repasando con gran velocidad el complejo diseño de las líneas que nadie era capaz de descifrarla.

-¿Por qué no mejor empezar por los encargados del decorado y otras funciones y dejar a los protagonistas para el final?,_preguntó divertida Nakamura,_así se mantiene el misterio.

-Está bien, los dire mejor en orden aleatorio,_sonrió divertido.

-Okuda, Kanzaki y Nakamura maquillaje y vestuario,_anunció y las tres respiraron, a continuación fue nombrando una lista con personas que ayudarían con la decoración del escenario y posteriormente diversos personajes secundarios, como guerreros,_Fuwa, Isogai, Sugino, Itona, os encargaréis del decorado, Terasaka, Maehara y Kayano sereís las damas de compañía de la reina,_así continuó dando puestos y desencadenando disputas.

-Esto será humillante,_suspiraba con cierta pena el playboy de la clase.

-Qué alivio al menos me ha tocado algo fácil,_sonreía aliviada la peliverde.

-Bueno y ahora que vamos por la mitad anunciare a los protagonistas,_comenta alegremente de color rosa,_como Romeo Nagisa y como Julieta Karma,_dijo con el mismo tono provocando un silencio sepulcral, ese que sucede antes de las grandes tormentas.

 **Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores, si habéis llegado aquí es porque lo leísteis entero (o directamente** **adelantásteis u.u) la continuación o no de esta propuesta depende de VOSOTROS, así que no olvides dejarme un review con vuestra más sincera opinión, leo y contento todo lo que me mandáis ^^**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR ^^**


	2. Un príncipe que parece una chica

**Hooooola mis queridos lectores, hoy es San Valentín, y como no iba a subir yo un cap de estos dos (?), aunque quizás os deje un poco con la miel en los labios ^^**

 **Una vez que he dado todas las explicaciones.., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si estudias, escribes, lees y haces un poco de vida a mis horas n.n aquí os traigo la segunda parte de esta historia, espero que os divierta, es algo cortita, pero el próximo lo subiré pronto y habrá más salseo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta peculiar historia no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Yütsei Matsui, pero yo se los cojo prestados (?)**

 **CAP 2: UN PRÍNCIPE QUE PARECE UNA CHICA Y UNA PRINCESA ALTA**

Eso tenía que ser una broma, o eso o toda la mala suerte del mundo se había concentrado ahí y caído sobre su persona, todos los miraban a él y a Nagisa, que se había puesto blanco como el papel, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de él, lo mirase como lo mirase se iba a morir de la vergüenza, iba a perder la cordura y encima tendría que soportar al imbécil de Asano.

-Genial, vamos a tener a un principe que parece una chica y a una princesa que estará claro que es un chico,_se burlaba/quejaba Terasaka.

-Bueno, la cosa se pondrá interesante lo mires por donde lo mires,_le contestaba Rio.

Nagisa no estaba mucho mejor que Karma, lo había mirado de reojo en busca de alguna señal, pero entre los comentarios que le hundían la moral, sumado a que Karma tenía la cara desencajada desde que Terasaka había hablado solo conseguían confundirlo más, necesitaba una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo que seguía sin reaccionar, y él solo conseguía palidecer algo más.

-¿Alguna objeción?,_preguntó Koro-sensei,_con su color amarillo característico y franjas verdes, desafiando al que era sin duda al más rebelde y problemático de todos sus alumnos.

-Ninguna, pienso apañármelas para matarte,_decir que la clase entera tembló ante el aura asesina que desprendía Akabane era quedarse cortos.

-¿Y el resto?,_les preguntó con el mismo color agitando los tentáculos, obteniendo una negación rotunda,_muy bien, repartiré los guiones mañana, investigar sobre la historia, solo haré algunas modificaciones, portaros bien y meteros en los papeles lo mejor posible, está prohibido el intercambio de papeles y si uno solo de vosotros se niega, no habrá intento de asesinato,_les sonríe antes de perderse.

-Nagisa, ¿a ti te parece bien?,_le preguntaba una poco convencida Kaede.

-Si, no hay problema, el que peor lo tiene que llevar es Karma, ya sabes es muy orgulloso y lo acaba de retar,_suspira derrotado Shiota y se levanta hasta el sitio del pelirrojo donde se estaban empezando a congregar prácticamente todos los chicos de la clase.

Decir que con el tiempo habían aprendido a entenderse los unos a los otros era quedarse cortos, además el gobierno no les dejaría perder así como así un intento de asesinato, pero el "maldito pulpo" como lo había denominado Karma los había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

-Karma, no tienes porque hacerlo,_le insistía Isogai,_ya tendremos más oportunidades, no es necesario que te esfuerces, de todas formas no es seguro que lo consigamos.

-Es cierto, te ha tocado una parte muy difícil, así que no te preocupes, podemos dejarla pasar, habrá muchas oportunidades más,_lo intentan calmar Nakamura.

-Dejad de preocuparos,_los miraba algo extrañados,_sigue siendo una buena oportunidad, además si nos echamos para atrás sería como huir,_les recuerda,_como un desafío.

Todos guardaron silencio, porque en gran parte tenía razón, les había mandado un desafío, eso sin contar que tendrían la oportunidad de elaborar un plan y mejorar sus habilidades, pero aún así, el que más se exponía era Akabane, no lo veían haciendo de chica locamente enamorada que se mataría por amor ni en un millón de años, al igual que no veían a Shiota como el chico enamorado valiente y vivaz que representaba a Romeo, todo habría sido más fácil si los papeles hubieran sido invertidos.

-Todo sería más fácil si me hubiera tocado a mi Julieta,_se atrevió a decir el peliazul, era lo que todos pensaban pero ninguno era capaz de decir, el chico de ojos ámbar empezó a reír.

-¿Estás de broma?, se meterían contigo en cada esquina, a mi me servirá para divertirme los que sean capaces de meterse conmigo, si me provocan, no me quedaré precisamente quieto,_le sonríe divertido para tranquilizarlo.

La preocupación de toda la clase desapareció en gran parte, estaban hablando de todas formas de Akabane Karma y era imposible que nadie en su sano juicio se metiera con él por actuar de chica, eso sin tener el cuenta que el objetivo del reparto de los papeles tan al azar había sido pensado para que pasasen cosas así, fomentando la diversidad y poniendo a unos en la piel de otros mejorando los lazos y la convivencia, ya que el concurso de teatro tenía esas pautas.

-Me sigues dando miedo,_declaró Isogai.

-Bueno, si Karma está de acuerdo y Nagisa también, no hay vuelta atrás, ¿alguien de vosotros tiene alguna idea?,_preguntaba la delegada de clase.

-Yo sí que tengo una, pero tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo, lo primero, todos tendréis que meteros muy bien en el papel,_les sonreía divertida Fuwa,_lo segundo, Koro-sensei busca que se forme una pareja, pero podemos formar una pareja que le sorprenda, cuando la vea y no se la espere atacaremos,_les contaba completamente entusiasmada.

-Una pareja que nadie se espere.., ¿a qué te refieres?,_preguntaba Itona que se había perdido del todo,_no se supone que espera que se formen parejas, eso no le sorprendería.

-Además de que tiene una lista en la cual pone quien siente atracción por quien,_les recuerda Okajima.

Eso hace que se pongan todos a pensar un poco más en una pareja que lo deje tan de piedra como para reducir su tiempo de reacción, pero era imposible, si ya tenia todas las posibles parejas que podían salir no habría forma de hacerlo.

-¿Qué os parece si todos pensamos en alguna pareja o estrategia y mañana quedamos para proponerla?,_la siempre inocente y agradable Hinato le puso punto y final a una decisión que les habría tomado horas y tras finalizar las clases todos pusieron rumbo a sus casas.

Decaído, así era como el ojiazul se había pasado el resto de la mañana, envidiaba a Karma por su fuerza y tenacidad, incluso en una circunstancia como esa no entorpecía al grupo y muy al contrario no le importaban las críticas, de todas formas nadie se atrevería a meterse con el demonio de la clase 3ºE y aunque lo hicieran, Karma les cerraría la boca con unas palabras o a golpes, eso sin dejar de lado que era muy popular entre las chicas, había visto como más de una vez le entregaban cartas, tanto de grupos superiores como de grupos inferiores.

-Nagisa, estás muy callado, ¿pasa algo?,_le preguntaba con una sonrisa andando a su lado.

-N-no te preocupes Karma, no es nada,_suspiraba el más bajo para seguir caminando.

-Te conozco y me conoces, puedes decirme lo que sea,_le recuerda para parar en seco al igual que su acompañante.

-E-es que, no me parece justo solo eso,_suspira derrotado, Karma era capaz de calarlo muy bien.

-Nagisa, me va a costar la vida hacerlo, probablemente me muera de tanto atragantarme con mi orgullo, pero si me echo atrás perderemos una oportunidad, pero si no te apetece hacerlo, puedo negarme yo, todos lo entenderán,_le pellizca la mejilla.

-No hace falta, creo que podré hacerlo, de todas formas tú eres Julieta,_sonríe algo más convencido, recibiendo una sonrisa y un cómodo silencio en respuesta.

Ambos se habían perdido en sus pensamientos con esa frase, "de todas formas tú eres Julieta", estarían el uno con el otro, en los ensayos, en el escenario, en todas y cada una de las pruebas y eso por algún motivo les hacía sentir más seguros, pero al mismo tiempo les aterraba la idea de cometer alguna estupidez, si no podían ser novios al menos podrían seguir siendo amigos.

-Nagisa, no tengo ni idea de la obra,_le suelta de golpe, en ese instante lo habría golpeado,_a ver, ni idea, ni idea no, pero solo sé que ella finge que se muere el se suicida, luego ella lo ve muerto y se suicida, es algo así, ¿no?

-Si, pasan más cosas pero en esencia ambos mueren, en el transcurso hay asesinatos,_le explica algo más animado, de todas formas se trataba de su querido pelirrojo, podía hablarle con libertad.

-Entonces si hay asesinatos de por medio es apropiada para nuestra clase,_le sonríe divertido para seguir caminando.

Después de un agradable recorrido cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casa, Karma maldijo su suerte y se puso a cocinar, si quería comer no le quedaba otra, Nagisa se encontró comida en el microondas y una nota de su madre, en la cual le explicaba que se quedaría unos días solo, eso era un alivio, aunque solo fueran un par de día, aunque tuviera que cocinar, al menos podría ser medianamente libre.

Se había entretenido e hacer todos los deberes que ese pulpo se había empleado en mandarles, junto con los de la profesora bitch, miro la hora, era demasiado tarde como para dormir y demasiado temprano para ponerse a hacer la cena, además de que la casa estaba limpia y tampoco merecía hacer la compra, suspiró y cogió el teléfono, igual Nagisa también estaba libre.

Muerto, literalmente si no conseguía resolver ese problema estaba muerto, eran los dos últimos de la tarea de matemáticas, lo único que se le ocurría era avisar a Karma, pero conociéndolo era capaz de haberse quedado dormido, o simplemente no querer quedar con él, por otro lado tenía la casa libre, por lo que podría hasta proponerle el quedarse a dormir en casa, después de todo atardecía cada vez antes y no sería justo, sabiendo de sobra que vive solo el que se de el viaje para volverse a ir le parecía injusto, sabía que el ojiambarino se defendía bien de sobra, pero le hacía ilusión el que pudiera quedarse con él.

Cogió aire y le mandó un mensaje, para después de eso pasar por la tortura de la espera, aunque no fue tan tortuosa como pensó.

Miraba su móvil pensando en que excusa poner cuando la pantalla se iluminó ante él, no pudo evitar sonreír, desbloqueo con rapidez la pantalla para no poder evitar reír, desde luego se había enamorado de alguien que creaba excusas incluso peores que la suya para quedar, aunque no lo negaría, le gustaba la idea.

"Masaje de Nagisa: Karma, necesito tu ayuda, soy incapaz de avanzar en los problemas de mates más allá del ejercicio 7, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?, mi madre ha salido unos días, así que te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres, contéstame en cuanto puedas ^^"

Si esa era la idea, no podría negarse a ir, eso parecía más una declaración que una invitación pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, y menos aún de alguien taaan inocente, por lo que prefierio aceptar la invitación y aprovechar para estar con él.

Se le saldría el pecho, si no lo leía estaba seguro de que se le saldría, en cuanto vio que le había contestado simplemente fue incapaz de seguir leyendo, le habría dicho que si, le habría contestado que no, ¿iba a morir de un ataque al corazón?, finalmente decidió echarle algo de valor y mirar su contestación, no le quedaba otra que aceptarla, fuera la que fuera.

"Mensaje de Karma: Vale, Nagisa estaré ahi en un rato, si estas solo cocino yo, es la única condición, no son tan difíciles te enseñare a hacerlos".

Decir que celebro el que aceptase pasar el tiempo con él era quedarse corto, estaba saltando en su cuarto, le daba igual no saber matemáticas, le contestó un "Está bien, te espero" para después empezar a prepara su cuarto para la visita, realmente aún no creía que había tenido ese vaso, igual si que conseguía hacer el papel de príncipe.

 **Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores, si habéis llegado aquí es porque lo leísteis entero (o directamente** **adelantásteis u.u)**

 **Me alegra de que os vaya gustando la idea y sé que este cap está un poco flojito, pero la calma es lo que viene antes de la tormenta así que,... paciencia n.n**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a Alien-San y muchas gracias por el like a Alien-San y Korisiano, para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Natsu y Otsu: Me alegra de que te guste la idea de la combinación, espero que te siga gustando como va** **evolucionando el asunto ^^**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Algo inesperado

**Hooooola mis queridos lectores, por fin han llegado unos días de vacaciones, después de taaanto trabajo, puedo finalmente dedicarme a escribir, espero seguir escribiendo y subiendo más cap esta semana de este fic y** **otros que tengo abandonados y por supuesto empezar nuevos fics ^^**

 **Una vez que he dado todas las explicaciones.., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si estudias, escribes, lees y haces un poco de vida a mis horas n.n aquí os traigo la tercera parte de esta historia, espero que os guste y os entretenga.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta peculiar historia no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Yütsei Matsui, pero yo se los cojo prestados (?)**

 **CAP 3: ALGO INESPERADO**

Apenas una media hora más tarde tocaron a su puerta, no necesitaba preguntar quien era, sonrió inconscientemente, esa combinación de dos toque rápidos y dos lentos era la contraseña que usaban entre ellos en aquella época en la que se llevaban tan bien, antes de que se alejaran.

-¿Para qué traes tantas bolsas de compra?,_pregunta sorprendido para dejarlo pasar.

-Te dije que yo hacía la cena, ¿no?,_le responde mientras se deshace de los zapatos y pasa como si nada.

-Pero no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias Karma,_lo reprende un poco.

-Venga, venga, voy a estar aquí de prestado, ¿no?, entonces al menos aportaré algo, además escogí yo la cena, ¿no?,_le pregunta alzando la cena.

-Bu-bueno, pero, aún así..,_intenta rebatirle.

-Anda vamos a ver en que te has atascado con mates, luego si quieres me sueltas un sermón,_le dice cantarín y se dirige al salón, aún se acordaba de que prefería hacer las tareas ahí, siempre y cuando no estuviera su madre.

-Va-vale,_se sienta a su lado y le enseña el punto exacto que no entiende, mientras su mano, de menor tamaño que la de su acompañante temblaba ligeramente, no sabía el motivo aún, pero estar al lado del chico de los ojos ámbar lo ponía nervioso, pero era un cosquilleo agradable.

-A ver, prueba a hallar esto primero,_le sonríe para esperar paciente a que termine, además poder observarlo concentrado no tenía precio, Nagisa era adorable, un momento, ¿desde cuando lo veía así?

-Ya lo entiendo, ahora se usa esto y esto para hacer la fórmula esa, ¿no?,_se intentaba explicar el más bajo, consiguiendo un asentimiento y una sonrisa de su acompañante, que de nuevo ponía los pies en la Tierra_vale creo que ya está,_le dice con una sonrisa para entregarle la libreta.

Después de repasarlo con rápidamente Akabane le dio su visto bueno y le dejo haciendo a su aire el resto, resolviendo cada una de las dudas que le iban surgiendo, no podía evitar devolverle cada una de las sonrisas que le regalaba, Nagisa podría tener un gran potencial para ser un asesino, pero por mucho que en el pasado se hubiera alejado de él, ahora simplemente quería estar a su lado sin despegarse.

-Parece que le has cogido el truco, en base el ejercicio es fácil, sólo que es un tipo de resolución diferente a las anteriores, si intentas resolverlos todos del mismo modo solo conseguirás liarte,_le regañaba divertido.

-No seas tan cruel, matemáticas es tu materia favorita y la que mejor se te da, es normal que te parezca sencilla,_lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza mientras recogía y dejaba la mesa libre.

-Pero admite que te resulto sencillo,_le insistía mientras comprobaba la hora de su reloj,_ya es algo tarde, si queremos comer tendré que empezar a cocinar ya,_le estiró levemente para después dirigirse a la cocina,_¿no esperarás a que sepa donde están todas las cosas?

-V-voy,_dijo con algo de torpeza, pero desde su antigua posición en el suelo Karma se veía incluso más alto, eso sumado a que el que no llevase el uniforme le llamaba la atención porque resaltaba aún más la personalidad tranquila, simple y compleja de su acompañante.

No sabía si estaría bien o no del todo, estaba más que nervioso, subiéndose por las paredes, no podía creerse que tenía a Akabane Karma en su cocina, demandándole la localización precisa de distintos utensilios, cortando y mezclando cosas y haciendo otras cosas que no entendía y que consiguieron que rápidamente la casa oliera estupendamente a cocina casera.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude?,_preguntaba algo nervioso mientras lo seguía observando trabajar con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba, se suponía que el pelirrojo era su invitado, debía de ser él quien estuviese a cargo de los fogones.

-No hace falta, ya casi he terminado, solo quedan unos treinta minutos de cocción para la sopa, añadirle los fideos y mientras se termina de hacer freír el pescado, ¿te parece suficiente comida?,_sonreía mientras regulaba el fuego y programaba una alarma en su teléfono.

-Será suficiente, oye, Karma, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar?,_le preguntaba curioso el ojiazul una vez que salió de la cocina.

-Bueno, la verdad es que aprendí poco a poco, era esto o morirme de hambre, mis padres están siempre de viaje y e quedo solo por largos periodos, ya sabes,_sonreía de esa forma que ya conocía el más bajo, huyendo del tema en cuestión, el ojiambarino era un misterio y pocas veces hablaba de sus temas personales.

-Ya, ya, no necesito que lo digas,_sonrió dulce y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, consiguiendo una maldición silenciosa del menor, se había tensado y el ojiazul lo había notado.

-Supongo, ¿qué tal si le echamos un vistazo al guión?,_preguntó desviando el tema por completo.

-Mmmh, buena idea, ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo?,_preguntaba una vez más inseguro.

-Si, ya te he dicho que no hay problema, a ver según esto yo finjo mi muerte, tu te envenenas y luego yo me suicido, ¿no?,_preguntaba observando al más bajito que se sentaba a su lado.

-Eso es,_sonrió,_pero tienes más escenas antes de esa Karma, mira ves,_le señalaba unas y otras.

-Pero está es la mejor, los muertos no resucitan, significa que se acaba,_sonríe divertido consiguiendo un suspiro por parte del peliazul.

La casa de Nagisa era pequeña pero mucho más acogedora de lo que esperaba, quizás era porque la suya era más grande, o quizás era porque casi siempre estaba solo, en cualquier caso le agradaba, además Shiota tenía la paciencia necesaria como para explicarle a él el guión una y otra vez, ¿tan difícil era huir de sus padres?, a él se le ocurrían mejores planes.

-Karma no puedes mandarlos al infierno en mitad de la obra,_le regañaba por quinta vez.

-Pero son un asco de gente, ¿que más les dará con quien me case?,_le preguntaba para apagar la alarma de su móvil e ir a la cocina y echar fideos a la sopa para posteriormente freír el pescado.

-Les importaba mucho, vaya que bien huele,_le decía sorprendido.

-Sigo sin entenderlo, pero si esto sirve para matar a esa cosa no quedará otra que hacerlo,_sonreia para servir un par de cuencos que le había pasado el peliazul, mientras que el pescado lo dejó en una fuente.

-Eso es céntrate en hacerlo bien y ya nos lo cargaremos como sea,_sonreia confiando mientras observaba la cena que le había preparado el más alto, si lo pensaba en frío parecían una pareja de recién casados.

Esa noche Nagisa descubrió varias cosas, la primera que Karma no soportaba las cosas románticas ni empalagosas, la segunda que era un excelente cocinero y la tercera que comía muy poco, demasiado poco, hasta el punto de preocuparle algo, sobre todo recordando lo que dijo en los primeros días en los que se incorporó a la clase 3E.

-Nakamura es un demonio,_decia con cierta rabia y algo sonrojado cosa que llamó la atención del más bajo,_mira,_le enseño su teléfono en el cual salían distintos vestidos y trajes en conjunto para él y para Nagisa, junto con diversos comentarios acerca de cual sería el más apropiado y de como hacer los patrones, cosa en la cual Hana era de gran ayuda.

-Ya veo, bueno si no estás seguro, podemos retirarnos, ya sabes aún todos están poco seguros del plan,_lo intentaba consolar, aunque estaba igual de sonrojado o más que él sobre todo recordando lo que había pensado de matrimonio de recién casados.

-Me da igual el traje que sea,_decia con rabia,_lo que me molesta es que tenga que llevar peluca, ¿no hay bastante con el maquillaje?,_ante esa pregunta el más bajo casi se cae de espaldas.

-Te molesta llevar peluca,_reia divertido, sin poder evitarlo, no sabía que Akabane podía rozar extremos tan infantiles.

-Oye Nagisa, no te rías, que están pensando en cómo ponerte el pelo para que parezca que lo tienes corto,_le enseñaba la conversación,_igual te lo puedes cortar, ¿no?,_le dijo para molestarlo, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa perversa y más que divertido.

-¿Qu-qué?, no puedo cortarlo,_se puso rojo, morado y azul para terminar por un pálido,_si pudiera ya lo habría hecho,_murmuro para que no lo escuchase el más alto.

-Tranquilo,_le pasó el brazo por encima para que se destensara,_no te vamos a obligar a hacer eso,_rie divertido,_mañana es cuando empezamos los ensayos, ¿no?

-Si, quedamos en idear un plan juntos por la tarde, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo?,_sabia que el pelirrojo era muy avispado, por lo que debía tener algo en mente.

-Alguna cosa, es muy sensible así que podemos aprovechar el momento crucial en el que muero o mueres para atacar, aunque ese punto es muy obvio, así que puede que no lo distraiga del todo,_le da vueltas,_la verdad no se me ocurre nada más supongo que si lo hacemos bien puede servir.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tendremos que hacer una buena actuación para distraerlo mientras el resto dan el golpe final, ¿no?,_le preguntaba con una sonrisa.

-Claro, tenemos que pensar el método que emplearemos usando todo lo que tenemos, ya es tarde mejor dormir, no quiero darle más vueltas a la dichosa obra,_suspira algo cansado, realmente lo agotaba todo el tema de la interpretación y de tragarse su orgullo, sobre todo sabiendo que las noticias vuelan, principalmente en su instituto.

-Está bien, vamos a dormir,_le sonríe y lo guia al baño y a la cama, al contrario que él el ojiambarino no tenía reparos en desnudarse, desvestirse o mostrarse medio desnudo, lo cual provocaba que el peliazul se perdiera analizando su figura, mientras se ponía el pijama a su lado.

Como Karma había recogido la cocina y no le había dejado ni fregar, había decidido cederle la cama, pero se negó en rotundo y se quedó en el futón.

-Karma, me sabe mal que vengas y no me dejes hacer nada, enserio duerme en la cama,_volvia a insistir, aunque en vano, el pelirrojo era muy cabezota, demasiado en ciertas ocasiones, cualquiera preferiría una cama, pero Karma era Karma y no habría fuerza universal que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Venga, para una vez que puedes sentirte alto a mi lado, ademas estoy aquí sin pagar,_le sacaba la lengua divertido, dejándose caer en el futón.

-No seas cruel,_se quejó el que era más bajo, que se quedó observándolo embobado sentado desde la cama, el pelirrojo era un chico realmente guapo, agradable y a pesar de ser un chico problema, no era como otros, tenía su moral y su ética propias, no era el clásico "chico problema" o "demonio" como muchos lo llamaban.

-¿Pasa algo?,_preguntó extrañado, ya que normalmente al peliazul le costaba mantener el contacto visual por tanto tiempo, aunque no le desagradaba que Nagisa lo mirase, al contrario le gustaba ser su pequeño centro de atención, aunque fuese por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-N-No es nada importante, solo me perdí un momento en mi mente,_le dijo rápidamente con algo de torpeza, para tumbarse, sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante.

-Si te pasa algo puedo ayudar,_le sonrió amable, cosa poco común por lo general en Karma, aunque tenía que reconocer que con él tenía una confianza más profunda que con la mayoría de personas y eso en cierto modo lo tranquilizaba y hacía que por alguna razón se sintiera algo especial.

-No te preocupes, lo mejor será dormir y no darle vueltas a nada,_le indico apagando La Luz dejando que únicamente la Luna, por siempre creciente desde aquel incidente, iluminase la esfancia,_buenas noches Karma, si necesitas algo, avísame.

-Buenas noches Nagisa,_se acurrucó para cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, simplemente no podía, Karma dormido, con todas las facciones relajadas y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, las mejillas algo sonrojadas y completamente inmóvil, con parte de su flequillo ocultando sus ojos traviesos y vivaces que se encontraban cerrados en ese momento, no había visto nunca esa imagen tan tranquilizadora de su amigo y el no poder dejar de hacerlo lo inquietaba, por algún motivo un impulso salió dentro de él, ojalá, ojalá dormir abrazado a Karma, por el sonrojo de sus mejillas seguro que desprendía una agradable calor, con ese pensamiento se quedó completamente dormido.

Esa sensación, la odiaba, hacía tiempo que no había tenido ese sueño, un sueño del que no podía huir y en el cual solo corría, corría, gritaba y lloraba, no sabía porque pero una tristeza lo consumía desde dentro y había algo que no paraba de seguirlo, las lágrimas le impedían ver bien la dirección que tenía que seguir para no perderse y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a una zona segura, todo se desvanecía y él se despertaba.

-Ssh, ya está, vamos, despierta,_esa voz la conocía perfectamente, ya no estaba soñando ¿o si?, un muy preocupado y aún medio dormido Akabane lo atraía hacia él mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien y que había tenido un mal sueño, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y él estaba empapado en sudor y sin poder dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?,_preguntó con un hilo de voz aferrándose al más alto que estaba arrodillado frente a su cama.

-Creo que has tenido un mal sueño, te has despertado gritando, llorando y pataleando, me ha costado calmarte, ¿estás mejor?,_le preguntaba sin dejar de acariciarlo, consolándolo, jamás había visto esa cara del pelirrojo y no quería dejar de verla por nada del mundo, lo miraba con una dulzura que no sabía descifrar, sin un ápice de burla o de pena por su persona, era simplemente ternura y preocupación concentrada, junto a algo muy profundo que no entendía.

-Lo siento,_le dijo más calmado,_hace tiempo que no tengo un sueño así,_se disculpaba, con las mejillas rojas en contraste al rostro más pálido con el que había despertado, los ojos algo hinchados del sueño y del llanto y un ligero temblor del pánico que había pasado.

-No tienes nada de lo que lamentarte,_lo abrazó para que se sintiera protegido, no soportaba ver a Nagisa así, era un buen chico, adorable, dulce y demasiado amable como para merecerse tener un mal sueño,_¿quieres que durmamos juntos lo que queda de noche?,_le propuso el más alto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte del peliazul,_muy bien primero vamos a quitarte esa ropa, sino te vas a resfriar, voy a ir a por un vaso de agua mientras te cambias.

-No,_dijo un poco más alto de lo que realmente planeaba,_no me dejes solo, por favor,_le suplicó.

El ojiambarino se paró en seco, primero porque creía que no querría ni dormir con él ni saber nada de él después de esa proposición, segundo, porque la aún algo temblorosa y débil mano del peliazul se aferraba a la camiseta de su pijama con toda la fuerza que tenía su diminuto anfitrión, junto a la carita boba y desesperada no le quedó otra que suspirar y ayudarle a cambiarse, para después ir acompañado a la cocina y hacerle beber algo de agua, para acto seguido arrastrarlo a la cama.

-¿Qué lado prefieres?,_le preguntaba el pelirrojo, estaba más nervioso de lo que esperaba, pero es que lo mirase por donde lo mirase iban a pasar de dormir juntos a dormir juntos en la misma cama, eso era un avance, aunque por otro lado la situación que lo había provocado no era la mejor de todas.

-Lo siento mucho Karma,_le pedía disculpas cabizbajo, con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Oye, oye, no es para tanto,_lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó con algo de fuerza,_no pienses que te odio o que estoy enfadado, me alegra de estar aquí para poder consolarte,_le sonrió sincero, sin una pizca de burla.

-Entonces, escoge tú el lado que más te guste,_le contestó finalmente más calmado.

Sin pensarlo mucho le indico al más bajito que se pusiera en la parte en la que la cama que contactaba con una estantería, quedándose él en la parte más "expuesta", no tardo mucho en hacerle caso, además de que el cansancio era más que palpable en ambos, una vez que el peliazul se tumbó el ocupó su lugar perteneciente en la cama, en un principio apenas se rozaban sus cuerpos, pero poco a poco el calor que emitía el cuerpo del pelirrojo atrajo al ojiazul, y el dulce aroma de este hizo que el más alto reaccionase abrazándolo y atrayéndolo aún más, hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, por un segundo, antes de dejarse llevar del todo por Morfeo, ambos llegaron a la conclusión común de que la forma en la que encajaban sus cuerpos era muy agradable y esa posición era simplemente cómoda y perfecta y así permanecieron toda la noche, hasta que el reloj del dueño de la casa los hizo despertar.

Eran las siete de la mañana, hora de ponerse en marcha, o al menos eso anunciaba la alarma que el pelirrojo había apagado con habilidad para volver a acurrucar el bulto caliente que se encontraba en sus brazos y que se quejaba ante el movimiento y el ruido repentino aferrándose aún más a eso que lo protegía y le daba calor, hasta que en un punto exacto reconoció el ruido y lo que lo protegía y simplemente se quedó inmóvil en el sitio.

Le iba a dar un ataque, no era capaz de moverse, ni encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle a la fuente de su dilema, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido como si nada, con su suave respiración y su dulce sonrisa, que hasta en esa situación conseguía calmarlo, seguía siendo Karma, aunque era extraño verlo tan tranquilo y quieto y sin un ápice de malicia, quizás porque sus ojos que siempre reflejaban esa chispa de travesura estaban cerrados y sus facciones estaban relajadas, poco a poco se relajó hasta tomar la suficiente valentía como para hablar.

-K-Karma, vamos a llegar tarde,_intento medio despertarlo con un hilo de voz y tironeando suavemente de la camiseta del pijama contrario.

-Podemos saltarnos la primera hora, es ingles, ¿no?, se te da bien,_apenas murmuró como queja y lo aferró algo más a su cuerpo.

-N-No digas eso, se supone que ibas a empezar a ser más responsable y comportarte,_le regañaba, mientras el aroma característico de Karma y su calor hacía que despertase en él otros instintos.

-Vale, vale, vale,_se quejó y con todo el dolor de su alma y su ser liberó al peliazul de sus brazos.

-Perdona por lo de anoche,_le dijo algo cabizbajo, recordando todo lo que había pasado y que los había llegado a esa situación.

-Ya te dije que no pasaba nada,_lo observaba divertido para hacerle un par de fotos rápidas con el móvil.

-¡Deja de hacerme fotos!,_le gritaba algo enfadado, pero no del todo, la risa clara del pelirrojo era muy contagiosa, incluso para él.

-Vale, vale, es que no estoy acostumbrado a verte despeinado,_reía divertido saliendo de la cama para ir derecho a la cocina,_¿te gustan las tortitas?

-¿Tortitas?,_lo miraba en el umbral de la puerta sin entender, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora, el tener que ir a clase y tener que preparar el desayuno,_e-espera Karma, al menos deja que yo te haga el desayuno.

-Noooo, ve vistiéndote y peinandote, yo estoy más que acostumbrado a cocinar, tú no, iras más lento y no tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad?,_le sonreía divertido y le revolvía el pelo burlándose de él,_tranquilo, no te voy a echar nada raro.

-Si dices eso sólo consigues preocuparme,_se quejaba desde su cuarto en voz baja, Karma realmente era convincente, así que no le quedó otra que obedecer.

-Si que eres rápido vistiéndote,_lo miraba con cierta diversión.

-Tú si que eres rápido cocinando, ¿cómo te ha dado tiempo a cortar fruta y a hacer la masa?,_le preguntaba impresionado.

-Bueno, no es para tanto,_le quitaba importancia.

-¿Prefieres té, leche, café?,_le preguntaba mientras terminaba de hacer lo que quedaba de masa.

-Ya me encargo yo aunque sea de eso, ¿tú que quieres?,_le preguntaba casi desesperado.

-Batido de fresa, hay muchos en la nevera, cohete uno si quieres,_le sonreía terminando de cocinar y apagando los fogones, para servir el plato en la mesa.

Tortillas con algo de chocolate, fresas, manzana, uvas y plátano cortados, zumo de naranja y batido de fresa, no se le ocurría un mejor desayuno, aunque no era lo que él solía desayunar, además Karma apenas si tocaba su comida, realmente le empezaba a preocupar el echo de que comiera tan poco, si todo estaba buenísimo.

-Karma, ¿de verdad comes tan poco?, el desayuno es la cocina más importante del día,_lo regañaba, eso sin contar que aún estaba en pijama y sin arreglar.

-En realidad con un batido me las apaño,_susurró con un hilo de voz,_pero ya que me has adoptado al menos quería hacerte el desayuno.

-No tienes que hacer nada, simplemente comer lo que yo te haga de comer hoy, sin quejas,_le dice algo serio sorprendiendo a su invitado.

-Está bien, como quieras, ¿tú madre aún seguirá fuera?,_le preguntaba, conociéndola sería capaz de echarle una buena a Nagisa si se enteraba que se entretenía en su cocina.

-Si, no te preocupes por ella, además, desde que hablo con Koro-sensei es menos estricta,_le recordaba para terminar de comer.

-Ya veo, me alegra que te lleves mejor con ella,_le sonreía para ponerse en pie e ir derecho a cambiarse con rapidez.

Una vez se vistió ambos salieron directos a la estación de tren, teniendo conversaciones ambiguas sobre el diálogo y como compaginar ensayos junto a trabajos y examenes, además del entrenamiento, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a su clase de asesinato.

-Buenos días,_dijo Nagisa nada más abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Romeo,_le comentaba una divertida Rio,_¿vienes con nuestra Julieta?

-¿Quieres algo de mi?,_le respondía divertido el más alto.

-Algo así, ya estamos casi todos, las que nos encargamos del vestuario y maquillaje nos hemos repartido el trabajo, de vuestro vestuario me voy a encargar yo y del maquillaje se va a encargar Kanzaki, aún no ha venido, pero sería bueno que empecemos a practicar desde ya, va a ser difícil que tú te veas como una chica, entre lo alto que eres y todo, Kanzaki te dará algún que otro consejo sobre eso, se bueno con ella.

-Ni que le fuera a hacer algo, ¿por quién me tomas?_le contestaba divertido.

-Mejor que no te conteste,_le aconsejaba el peliazul.

-Oye Karma, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?, ya han empezado a propagarse los rumores por el campus,_le decía algo temeroso Sugino.

-Bueno, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de matar al profe, además no tiene nada de malo lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no?, pero si tienen algún problema siempre lo puedo resolver,_su sonrisa y mirada maliciosa no prometía nada bueno, por lo que no hubo más objeciones por parte de nadie.

Después de un corto periodo de espera llegaron los que faltaban, para poner el marcha el protocolo de los planes, y tras exponer diversas opiniones habían llegado a una conclusión, si querían matarlo, tenían que atacar en algún momento clave de la obra.

-Vale, si algo tenemos claro es que durante las escenas más románticas estará mucho más atento,_finalizaba Kurahashi.

-Si, pero de todas las escenas la que más le puede impresionar es la de la muerte o cuando se ven a escondidas,_resaltaba Fuwa.

-Con la de que se ven a escondidas se pondrá rosa y con las otra estará histérico, seguro que podemos dar el golpe ahí, además de que para esa escena en concreto la iluminación se disminuye y se centra sólo en ellos dos,_concluía Kataoka.

-Cierto, pero si tenemos que echar eso para inmovilizarlo, además de disparar, por muy buena que sea Okuda en química..., el sería más rápido, ¿qué os parece hacer dos ataques?,_proponía Okajima, que llevaba un rato cayado resaltando el plan.

-En eso tienes razón, ¿pero como no sospecharía?, siempre está muy atento,_le recordaba Terasaka.

-Bueno, podemos rociarlo todo menos el sitio en el que él se vaya a sentar, ¿es un spray o algo así?,_le preguntaba curioso el pervertido de la clase.

-S-si, pero aún tengo que perfeccionarlo,_le respondía Okuda con velocidad.

-Bueno podemos echarlo por todas partes, aunque oliese a algo, sabrá que vamos a encerrarlo sea como sea, es un método que sirve con él de todas formas,_planteaba Isogai.

-Oye, ¿si lo toca es igual que si le disparas no?,_la sonrisa afilada del pelirrojo, consiguiendo un asentimiento de la chica de lentes,_entonces si lo rociamos con esto, estará en problemas, ¿no?

-Supongo, pero aún queda mucho por perfeccionarlo,_insistia la chica de trenzas.

-¿En qué estás pensando?,_le preguntaba Nagisa, aunque realmente era algo que se preguntaban todos, cuando el pelirrojo maquinaba algo, era digno de temer.

-Bueno, me recuerda al gas que uso ese asesino para dejar a Karasuma fuera de juego, si conseguimos rodearlo por gas, igual conseguimos quitarle algún tentáculo, o debilitarlo, es decir, si inhala algo así, ¿podría ralentizarlo?,_preguntaba curioso.

-Claro, la última vez utilizamos el agua y un cambio súbito de ambiente, esta vez no tenemos tantos recursos, aunque sea un poco igual sirve,_opinaba la delegada de clase.

-No se si servirá,_les advertía Okuda,_pero podemos intentarlo.

-Con un golpe certero en su punto débil podremos conseguirlo,_les recordaba el delegado ikemen de la clase.

-Voy a revisar el guión y a hacerle un par de cambios, para adaptarnos un poco a nuestro plan,_aseguraba Hazama,_me tienes que ayudar Muramatsu, alguien tiene que poner límites,_decía con una voz espeluznante, consiguiendo que a la mayoría se le helase la sangre.

-¿Entonces vas a buscar algo para distraerlo?,_preguntaba Nagisa.

-Podría decirse así, pero tendréis que seguir el guión al pie de la letra,_les indicaba caso como amenaza Hazama, señalándolo a él y a Karma.

-Por mi vale, a ver que se te ocurre,_comentaba divertido Akabane, nada sería peor que lo que ya le tocaba hacer.

Después de más o menos planear el atentado, llegaron a la conclusion de que necesitaban tres fases, la primera sería atontarlo con el gas de Okuda, la segunda distraerlo lo suficiente como para se quedase quieto y sorprendido y la tercera sería aprovechar esa oportunidad para emitir un disparo, de lo que se encargarían los mejores francotiradores de la clase, mientras el resto se encargaría de cubrir las vías de salida con más gas y balas.

 **Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores, si habéis llegado aquí es porque lo leísteis entero (o directamente** **adelantásteis u.u)**

 **Me alegra de que os vaya gustando la idea y sé que este cap está un poco flojito, pero la calma es lo que viene antes de la tormenta así que,... paciencia n.n**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a Alien-San, a 8059forever, a Anerix y a sakurauchiha120 y muchas gracias por el like a Alien-San, a Korisiano, 8059forever, a Anerix y a sakurauchiha120, para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Natsu y Otsu: Me alegra de que te guste tanto y si, tranquilo, que Karma y Asano van a enfrentarse en poco, tenía pensadas varias parejas a parte de mis dos chicos fav y una de ellas era ItonaxOkuda, así que para dentro de un cap o quizás en el siguiente empiece, perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar tan tarde ^^**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Arreglos

**Hooooola mis queridos lectores, llego tarde, pues como siempre, enserio algún día os veo venir a pegarme T.T, pero entre unas cosas y otras** **realmente me resulta muy complicado escribir, ya que como algunos sabrán llevo esta cuenta y otra en otra plataforma, si les interesa saber cual puedo dejarlo en mi descripción ^^**

 **Una vez que he dado todas las explicaciones.., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si estudias, escribes, lees y haces un poco de vida a mis horas n.n aquí os traigo la cuarta parte de esta historia, con más salseo, con introducción de nuevas parejas y con encontronazos, espero que os guste y os entretenga.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta peculiar historia no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Yütsei Matsui, pero yo se los cojo prestados (?)**

 **CAP 4: ARREGLOS**

Las clases se hicieron menos pesadas de lo normal, además habían quedado después de clases para organizar lo poco que estaba en sus manos, los decorados, el escenario, comprobar los cambios en el guión, acomodar los lugares para los francotiradores, también revisar el gas de Okuda.

El día tenía pinta de ser tremendamente agotador y eso le molestaba al más alto, solo quería que pasase de una vez y por mucho que quisiera no se ponía escaquear, sobre todo siendo "la protagonista", además era una obra que tenía que admitir era muy apropiada para su clase de asesinato, pero eso no lo animaba en lo absoluto.

-Nagisa, ¿no podemos simplemente irnos?,_le preguntó al peliazul algo esperanzado.

-No seas quejica, has prometido comportarte, además Kanzaki es buena chica, no se meterá contigo tanto como Nakamura,_lo intentaba consolar, y justo como si hubiera invocado a la rubia, ésta apareció.

-Karma, ¿a dónde vas?, aún tenemos que tomaros las medidas, haz el favor de portarte,_le insistía una sonriente Nakamura a la vez que le tiroteaba del brazo,_será un momento, has dicho que lo harías, ¿no?

-Que si, que si,_suspiraba cansado, realmente se había metido en un buen lío.

Nagisa no podía evitar observar a su querido pelirrojo, los gestos de desagrado, "¿por qué demonios el vestido tenía que ser rosa?, con tantos colores que había y tenían que elegir ese", no podía evitar reír un poco al escuchar sus quejas.

-Osea que tiene que ser rosa porque es romántico, ¿de verdad soy el único que no le encuentra sentido?,_insistía por séptima vez, al borde del colapso, de verdad comportarse le estaba costando.

-Es una pena que seas tan alto, habría sido divertido verte en tacones,_suspiraba desilusionada la rubia.

-A mi me parece que eres muy valiente, Karma,_le sonrió Kanzaki,_te tiene que ser muy difícil hacerlo bien, por lo menos Romeo es Nagisa, os conocéis desde hace años, así que has tenido suerte con tu pareja,_le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a la rubia que rápidamente hizo que Karma se sentase en una silla.

Nagisa por otro lado estaba sentado sin hacer ruido ayudando a Okuda que se estaba poniendo con los patrones que le había enseñado hacer Hana.

-Nagisa, ¿me pasas esa regla?,_le pidió la chica de las lentes, consiguiendo sacarlo de su embobamiento, ya que estaba muy atento a las reacciones del ojiambarino con el tema del maquillaje.

-S-Si, perdona Okuda,_se disculpó obedeciendo con algo de torpeza la petición que le había hecho.

-Creo que Rio se quiere divertir un poco, aunque yo no me metería con Akabane, cuando quiere es realmente cruel, ¿no?,_le preguntó aprovechando que volvía a tener los pies en la tierra.

-Bueno, en el fondo no es tan malo, solo es un poco, problemático quizás,_lo intentaba defender, hasta que unos gritos de un no demasiado insistentes lo volvieron a distraer.

-Nagisa, será mejor que vayas tú, normalmente Karma se calma contigo,_le sonrió Okuda, que llamaba a Rio para que le echase una mano.

En la otra parte de la habitación estaba el ojiambarino, luchando todo lo que podía por evitar que se usaran ciertas cosas, como el rímel, el rizador de pestañas, y casi todo lo que le ponían a la vista.

-Se supone que en aquella época no había maquillaje, ¿por qué tengo que ponerme tanto?,_se quejaba de nuevo, cruzando los brazos y manteniendo una distancia prudente entre él, los potingues y Kanzaki.

-Porque eres un chico y tenemos que hacer que te veas como una chica,_le insistía Kayano que se había unido a las chicas y al escuchar las negativas decidió ir a echarle una mano a la pelinegra.

-Exacto, además tampoco tienes pecho, algo tenemos que hacer con eso también,_sonreía perversa la ojiazul.

-¿A Kayano también le vas a poner tetas?,_soltó de golpe hundiendo a la peliverde y consiguiendo que la rubia tuviera que rechazar esa idea, para no ofender a la otra chica.

-Karma, se supone que te ibas a comportar,_lo regaño Nagisa después de esa escena.

-Romeo, ¿vienes a rescatarme?,_le pregunto en tono cantarín y algo inocente.

-Vengo a que te portes bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa?,_le preguntó a Kanzaki, ya que tanto Rio como Kayano habían ido fuera a consolar a la última y evitar que aumentase aún más la tensión, Rio simplemente le dijo que podría añadir los adornos que quisiera al traje para hacerlo "más femenino", cosa que avivó las llamas de la venganza de la más baja y se unió a ella y a Okuda en la confección de los trajes.

-Que me quieren poner de todo,_se quejó al instante,_simplemente fíjate en eso, no se ni para que se supone que sirve, pero parece un instrumento de tortura,_le explicaba el ojiambarino mientras señalaba a distintos utensilios.

-No es para tanto, porque no dejas que te ponga algo, igual con menos de lo que creemos pareces una chica y no hay que usar tanto,_lo intentaba convencer el peliazul.

-Es verdad podemos probar, ¿qué te parece si te pongo solo algo de base, contorno, colorete y algo en los labios?,_intentaba ayudarlo Kanzaki.

-Vale, vale, pero has dicho muchas cosas,_hincho las mejillas y obedeció a todo lo que Kanzaki le decía.

-Te estás portando muy bien Karma,_le contestaba divertida la pelinegra, realmente creía que se pondría mucho más histérico al pedirle que cerrase los ojos o al apartarle el flequillo con una diadema.

-Kanzaki que mal concepto tienes de mi,_le contestó divertido.

-No es verdad,_bromeo ella, mientras tanto Nagisa la ayudaba, hacer que Karma se viera femenino era muy difícil, demasiado.

-Nagisa, ¿puedes venir un momento?,_le pidió Sugino,_necesitamos ayuda para pintar una parte del decorado, ¿te importa ayudar?,_le preguntó finalmente una vez el peliazul se acercó.

-Claro,_le dijo sonriendo y le mandó una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo,_pórtate bien,_le dijo antes de alejarse.

En ese momento un pulpo pasaba del amarillo al rosa y hacía una foto con una idea perversa en la mente, el amor no todas veces era sencillo y en ocasiones se necesitaba algo más que un empujoncito para que funcionase.

-¿Sirve?,_preguntaba el pelirrojo a lo que la pelinegra negó.

-Sé que no quieres, pero vamos a poner algo de sombra de ojos y te hare una raya fina, un poco de rímel y veremos a ver si hace algo,_suspiraba la morena.

-Venga Karma, no es para tanto, de verdad,_lo intentaba calmar Okuda que acudió a apoyar.

-Está bien,_suspiro, no le hacía gracia eso de estar con los ojos cerrados, además ya no estaba cierto peliazul jugueteando con su mano mientras que su maquilladora hacía el trabajo.

-Karma, si no colaboras un poco no hay forma,_le decía por décima vez y con calma la chica.

-Pero no puedo, de verdad que lo estoy intentando, ¿cómo podéis hacer eso vosotras?,_le preguntaba, ahora ya sabía lo que era el rímel y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Quizás sirva si te lo pones tú mismo,_sugirió la chica con trenzas.

-Es verdad,_la apoyó Kanzaki y a eso le siguió una explicación y una pequeña clase teórico-práctica para Akabane que cumplió a rajatabla lo que la morena le decía.

-Ahora si te veo mejor, espera,_sonrió y le quitó la diadema,_con el pelo largo y el vestido creo que dará bastante bien el pego.

-Tienes razón, ¿tú que crees, Karma?,_le preguntó la rubia que se había acercado a controlar y velar por la seguridad de su compañera.

-Bueno, si no hay que poner nada mas, mejor,_suspiró agradeciendo el no tener que usar nada más, realmente eso era más difícil de lo que pensaba, y solamente era el inicio.

-Creo que hay una peluca azul de otras obras de teatro, voy a ir a buscarla, así veremos como queda con la roja,_dijo Nakamura, además necesitaban hacer que Karma pareciese una chica dulce, inocente y enamorada, ya que la actitud era un obstáculo bastante grande, sería bueno empezar por el aspecto.

-Te acompaño,_sonrió la morena de flequillo recto,_enseguida volvemos Karma, ten un poco de paciencia más, ¿vale?,_le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que el pelirrojo asintió regalándole otra sonrisa.

Karma suspiro una vez más, estaba realmente hecho polvo, eso era más de lo que su mente podía soportar, él lo sabia y el peliazul que lo observaba preocupado desde lejos también.

-Te has fijado tú también, Nagisa,_le daba un pequeño codazo Maehara, con una sonrisa pícara, él también tenía que parecer femenino, pero ese día habían decidido empezar por los protagonistas, por lo que estaba ayudando con el balcón, al igual que él.

-¿En qué?,_preguntó sin entender realmente al punto al que quería llegar.

-Pues en que esos dos hacen muy buena pareja,_le contestó Itona por el peliazul, que estaba comprobando la estructura para encajar a un francotirador en una parte del decorado.

-Bueno según los datos que se filtraron del pulpo, Kanzaki es la considerada como chica más guapa de nuestra clase y Karma es el chico más guapo de aspecto, aunque no se comporta, sin embargo con ella parece estar más calmado,_siguió su explicación el mujeriego.

-La verdad es que son la típica pareja destinada a estar juntos, hasta Terasaka lo vería,_decía Itona a la vez que borraba algo en su libreta y hacía un cálculo nuevo para posicionar algún tipo de detonador para el gas.

-Ya veo,_dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa, aunque realmente por alguna razón que ni siquiera conocía, lo que realmente le apetecía era llorar, las palabras de su compañero le habían dolido, que su pelirrojo saliera con alguien dolía, un momento, ¿desde cuando Karma era suyo?

Se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza y se acercó a donde estaba el chico que invadía desde hacía tiempo todos sus pensamientos, ya le habían puesto la peluca, sabía que si quería Karma podía actuar de una forma envidiable, sin embargo con ese aspecto sumado al traje, no estaba muy seguro de si lo conseguiría.

-Así parece una chica, ¿vosotros que decís?,_preguntaba Kanzaki, que aún estaba algo insegura por si su trabajo no era bueno del todo.

Muchos de ellos se acercaron a comprobar el resultado, el ojiambarino ni siquiera se tensó, cuanto antes se acostumbrase sería sin duda mucho mejor, por lo que lo más inteligente era aparentar normalidad, además el trabajo que había hecho su compañera era muy bueno, si el veía a alguien con su aspecto de cuello para arriba y con otra ropa, aseguraría que era una chica y no un chico.

-Vaya, Kanzaki es muy buena, realmente parece una chica,_murmuró Kayano.

-Si, apuesto a que si Karma fuese chica se vería así pero con el pelo rojo,_aseguraba Kimura.

-Yo también diría que está muy conseguido, no sabía que se te daba tan bien,_la felicitaba Kataoka.

-Muchas gracias,_dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la pelinegra.

Eso hizo que tanto Karma como Kanzaki suspirasen aliviados, ella por conseguir algo tan complejo y él por no necesitar ponerse nada más en la cara, eso era suficiente y soportable, alguno chicos como Maehara o Takebayashi habían dejado volar un poco de más su imaginación, si Karma fuese una chica, estaban seguros de que sería increíblemente guapa, aunque el que menos lo disimulaba era el pervertido de la clase.

-Takebayashi,_dijo el pelirrojo al que no se le escapaba nada poniéndose en pie,_¿por qué me miras así?,_preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, acercándose de más a su compañero y consiguiendo de su parte una hemorragia nasal,_¿enserio está tan mal?,_pregutó con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿CÓMO HAS HECHO ESO?!,_preguntaron sorprendidos el resto de la clase, realmente Akabane podía hacer cualquier cosa.

-Kanzaki me explico muchas cosa, Rio y Okuda también, pero realmente no creía que iba a funcionar,_decía bastante sorprendido,_esto da un poco de grima,_aseguro consiguiendo el asentimiento de todas las chicas.

-Ahora sabes por lo que tenemos que pasar,_suspiró Yada.

Karma asintió, el plan de Nakamura había funcionado a la perfección, la verdad no se lo esperaba, pero es técnica de seducción que les enseño cierta rubia a las chicas daba un resultado realmente aterrador.

-Ya veo, si os hace algo así me lo decís, me encargaré personalmente,_les decía con una mirada que causaba realmente terror y una sonrisa torcida.

La chicas asintieron y mientras unas ayudaban a pintar y hacer decorados, otras se dedicaban a ayudar con los patrones y planos, por otro lado los chicos las ayudaban con las telas, apuntando medidas, pintando decorados, ensamblando piezas y ayudando para tener a tiempo el trabajo de ese día, ya que tenían que empezar los ensayos cuanto antes.

-Bueno, ya está todo casi terminado, y ya vuelves a ser tú,_le sonrió Kanzaki que se había dedicado a desmaquillar al pelirrojo.

-Gracias Kanzaki,_le dijo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a cierto peliceleste acercarse y eso no fue pasado por alto por su compañera.

-Voy a ir a ayudar a recoger un poco, os importa llevar la peluca al cuarto de atrás, después podéis iros,_les sonrió Kanzaki.

-Nose molestaran los demás,_le dijo el ojiazul a lo que la morena negó y prometió que en tal caso los cubriría.

-Karma, después de esto, ¿qué te apetece hacer?,_le preguntó para animarlo, podrían ir a dar una vuelta a algún sitio o ir a tomar algo.

-Buscar mi dignidad me parece un plan entretenido,_le sonrió, para dejar la peluca en un cajón,_¿te gusto más así o de chica?,_le preguntó mientras salían y cerraban la estancia.

-Así,_aseguró el peliazul,_aunque diste bastante el pego, Kanzaki y tú parecéis llevaros bien,_le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste, que no paso inadvertida por el más alto.

-Si, desde el incidente de la excursión nos conocimos algo mejor,_le aseguró,_te dire solo esto porque confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie,_murmuró por si acaso el pelirrojo, consiguiendo que su acompañante se tensara.

Nagisa tembló ligeramente, se esperaba lo peor, así de simple, seguro que le iba a decir que Kanzaki le gustaba, o aún peor que estaba enamorado de ella, sería su fin, se echaría a llorar, le había dado vueltas y tras ver la reacción de Sugino al escuchar su conversación a cerca de ese posible emparejamiento lo supo, Karma le gustaba, quizás hasta algo más que eso, quizás se había enamorado de él, por lo que tenía claro que si le confesaba su amor por esa chica, o por cualquier otra, se echaría a llorar.

Asintió, no le quedaba otra, sino lo hacía Akabane con lo astuto que era sospecharía, y le terminaría sacando la verdad, y eso sería horrible.

-A Kanzaki le gusta Sugino,_le dijo en un susurro, cosa que por desgracia fue captada por cierto profesor cotilla, cuyo color pasó de amarillo a rosa.

-Pero si a Sugino le gusta Kanzaki desde hace tiempo,_dijo alegre el peliazul, realmente saber eso era un alivio.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ella no lo sabe y como tú te llevas tan bien con Sugino, pensé que sería interesante si consiguieras que se le confesara,_le aseguró con una sonrisa,_además, ¿te has fijado en lo formal que se vuelve Itona cuando esta cerca Minami?,_le decía a la vez que pasaba su tarjeta del metro, realmente estaba cansado y quería llegar a casa.

-Si, creo que se gustan entre ellos, pero ambos son demasiado tímidos, estuve hablando eso con Kayano,_le confesó, para pasar su tarjeta y mirar la misma pantalla de Karma para controlar la llegada de su tren.

La estación al ser más tarde de lo habitual estaba prácticamente vacía, por lo que podrían viajar en asientos casi sin problema y por suerte para ellos a su tren apenas le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar por lo que se permitieron relajarse un poco, iban a sentarse para esperarlo cuando un chico con ojos violeta se les acercó, con claras intenciones de molestar.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?,_preguntó con claras intenciones de ofender y mirándolos como si realmente fueran basura.

-Depende de a dónde mires, si ves tu reflejo en el cristal que hay detrás de mi un idiota, si me ves a mi un genio, dudo mucho que puedas ver a ambos, pero dejaré que tu "mente privilegiada" me sorprenda,_le contestó con una sonrisa ladina posicionándose delante de Nagisa, lo último que quería es que le dijese nada a su peliazul.

-AKabane,_lo llamó con cierta rabia, realmente esa contestación no se la esperaba,_yo diría que veo a Romeo y Julieta,_dijo fingiendo que se asomaba para ver al ojiazul que se había quedado en la posición que había ordenado el más alto,_aunque realmente se tornaron los papeles, supongo que no tendréis a un Romeo que esté a la altura,_dijo con una sonrisa felina, metiéndose tanto con el aspecto como con la estatura de Shiota.

-Oooh, ¿dime nos has estado esperando todo este rato para decir solo eso?, supongo que algo mejor sería mucho pedir,_dijo con un tono de decepción,_ y bueno, viéndote a ti..,_dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo estar en un gran apuro, mirando de arriba abajo y haciendo un pequeño hincapié en sus partes,_a nosotros con nuestro Romeo no nos va tan mal,_le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora,_pero tranquilo, algún día crecerás y maduraras, ¿quién sabe?, igual hasta te vuelves listo,_y con una sonrisa sincera cogió al ojiazul del brazo y los metió a ambos dentro del vagón, que se cerró justo antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera responder.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?,_le preguntó el más bajo temiendo las represalias del ojivioleta.

-Para nada, realmente me habría gustado decirle más cosas, pero estoy cansado y aún no hemos llegado a casa,_le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Es verdad, tengo que preparar la cena,_recordó el más bajo,_¿te apetece algo en especial?,_le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien,_le aseguró mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos,_serás una muy buena ama de casa Nagisa,_le contestó consiguiendo que se sonrojara por completo y se quejara.

 **Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores, si habéis llegado aquí es porque lo leísteis entero (o directamente** **adelantásteis u.u)**

 **Me alegra de que os guste la idea y aprecio que me sigáis leyendo, sois unos amores, como veis ya se ven de venir nuevos problemas n.n**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a Alien-San, a 8059forever, a Anerix, a sakurauchiha120 y a SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ y muchas gracias por el like a Alien-San, a Korisiano, 8059forever, a Anerix y a sakurauchiha120.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR ^^**


End file.
